


Phil's Smile

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan just loves making Phil smile.





	Phil's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of phanfichallenge's week of fics!

Phil Lester was an absolute gift. Kind, adorable, handsome, funny- Dan could go on for a very long time. There were just so many amazing things about Phil that made Dan want to sing, dance, sob, and curl up in a little ball in the corner all at the same time.

The best thing in Dan’s life was getting Phil to smile. Maybe that sounds unhealthy, maybe it seems like he was relying on Phil way too much, but it wasn’t like that. Dan was happiest when Phil was happy, and getting Phil to smile (no matter how easy that may be) was a crucial part of Dan receiving the validation he craved.

When Phil smiled, his whole face lit up. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his cheeks pushed up, and, usually, he would look over at Dan as if to check if he was happy, too. Dan adored that smile.

Dan would do anything to make Phil smile. He’d purposefully “accidentally” knock something over or walk into a wall to embarrass himself so Phil would laugh, or he’d bring breakfast in bed, or maybe buy flowers. Towards the beginning of their relationship, Dan would analyze conversations where he said something to make Phil smile to try to learn how to do it again. Honestly, all of Phil’s smiles were addicting.

Phil had different kinds of smiles, though. Sometimes it was a cute almost-laughing smile, sometimes it was a smile within a laugh and his tongue would poke out of his teeth just a little bit, sometimes just the corner of his mouth would quirk up. Maybe he made a terrible pun and wanted to check if Dan got it, so Phil would get this adorable smile that just screamed “Look how clever I am, I’m so smart, do you get it, Dan?” That smile would always get bigger if Dan laughed or groaned in response, so he had a tendency to exaggerate slightly (or maybe not so slightly).

Dan loved the smirks, the pun-smiles, the laughing or almost-laughing smiles, the “you’re so sweet” smiles, the “I love you” smiles. The soft morning smiles where neither of them were all that awake but the first thing they saw was each other. The teary smiles when they’ve just finished their tour or when Dan agrees to marry him or when they actually get married. The excited smiles when they move into their forever home and adopt their first dog.

The years passed, their homes changed, friends came and went, their faces gained wrinkles and their hair grayed, but Dan would always love making Phil smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
